


Kinks of All Sizes

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Scourge and Jedi Knight talk about kinks while also doing some of them.





	Kinks of All Sizes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кинки всех размеров](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374236) by [altennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie)



> tumblr request

“You enjoy this, don’t you?”

“How could I not?” Knight asked, though her cheeks turned even a dark shade of red. Scourge snorted and thrusted casually up, driving his thick cock deeper into her. Knight groaned under her breath and continued moving again, dragging herself up and down on him. The stretch was something she was still getting used to, despite this not being the first time to feel it.

“No follow-up? If I had known that bringing up your kink would make you quiet down like this, I would have used it much sooner to avoid pointless chitchat,” Scourge said. Knight snorted and gave him a peck on the lips that turned into a full-blown kiss. Scourge’s hand pressed against the back of her head to keep her in place and she shivered at how much it covered.

“You’re so easy to control-”

“Oh, come on. Everyone has kinks,” Knight huffed. However, Scourge just let out a small laughter. He grabbed her hips and before she could even register it, he had rolled them over. Knight’s breath got stuck in her throat when she saw and felt his massive weight on top of her.

“But not everyone is so easily led by them,” Scourge pointed out. To emphasize his point, he lowered down even more and nearly crushed Knight between him and the bed.

She couldn’t help but to let out a whine, though being able to contain it wouldn’t have hid her arousal anyway. Because her cunt was wrapped tighter than usual around Scourge’s cock, sending her into a fit of shivers when he thrusted into her. “I assume this is because of the jedi.”

“It’s always the jedi in your opinion,” Knight said dryly. Scourge hummed amused and after a few more thrusts, he moved them back into the position they had started in. Knight was quick to wrap her arms around his shoulders again. She leaned against him and sighed, resting her head against his chest.

“So, since we’re talking about kinks, what are yours? Aside from seducing innocent jedi?” Knight asked. She tried to reach a lighthearted tone, though it came out clipped when Scourge’s hands cupped her breasts. They were covered completely, though he was quick to pinch their nipples and send jolts of pleasure straight to Knight’s already weeping cunt.

“I can show you but later. Tonight’s your night and I suggest you take full advantage of it.”


End file.
